Alternate
by theshipperandmlpmaster
Summary: An Alternate Universe for Rainbow Rocks where the roles of the Dazzlings and the Rainbooms were swapped, except there's more members in the Dazzlings like the counterparts of the Mane 6. Just read, it's easier to explain inside because I don't have a character limit. Flames will be used to roast Raritys! (Marshmallows)
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Okay, this story is a W.I.P, but this is basically an alternate universe where the Mane 6 are evil and basically like the Dazzlings, but their band is still called the Rainbooms. The main character's band is called the Dazzlings now, and I've called in some counterparts to perform as the heroes. Example: Twilight is now Trixie, Rainbow Dash is now Lightning Dust, etc, etc. However, Applejack and Fluttershy do not have counterparts so Applejack is now Aria Blaze and Fluttershy is Sonata Dusk. Sorry Adagio, I hope I can include you in the story... Sunset Shimmer is still the same, and since Pinkie doesn't have a counterpart, she is now Surprise. Spike is now Gilda, and Gilda is a talking bird pet in the story that still looks like her. This story may not be that good, please R&R, give me constructive critiscm. Now, enough blabbering, lets begin!**

Our story starts at a cafe.

"Aah aah ah, aah ah, aah ah ah, ah aah…" 6 hypnotizing voices were heard throughout  
>the cafe. Arguing would be the second thing that people would hear when they entered the cafe. That singing was the first. Green smoke clouded the cafe, but nobody seemed to notice. The voices came to a close as the mysterious green smoke that nobody cared about slowly disappeared. In the corner, 6 girls were wearing hoods and they had pendants around their necks. They all flipped their hoods down.<p>

"That was barely worth the effort Twilight. I'm tired of fast food, I need a meal!" A girl with blue skin and rainbow hair exclaimed. A purple-skinned girl, Twilight, was about to respond, before a white-skinned girl with curly purple hair beat her to it. "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here."  
>The blue-skinned girl groaned, and Twilight sighed. "Rainbow Dash, I'm afraid that Rarity is right, I share your opinion, we need a meal, but the energy just isn't as powerful here."<br>"I just wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" An orange-skinned girl said with a southern drawl.  
>"Really? I love it here." Rarity said sarcastically, pulling a face. A yellow-skinned girl spoke up. "For realzies?" She was cut off. "Because we think this place is the worst!" A pink-skinned girl finished.<br>"I think YOU'RE the worst, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash responded. "Oh yeah? Well I think you're-" Twilight glared at both of them, shutting them up. "I'll tell you this, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world anymore bearable!" She growled, clenching her teeth.

A loud boom made everyone go quiet, they looked out the window to see a weird light. Rainbows… It felt… Familiar. They ran outside to get a closer look. They saw a rainbow tornado, and after it was all done, their pendants glowed for a brief moment. Twilight gasped. "Did you feel that?" She smirked, then turned to the others. "Do you know what that is?" Everyone except for Rarity shrugged. Rarity gave Twilight a look as if to say 'I'll handle this.'  
>"It's Equestrian Magic!" Rarity exclaimed. "But this place doesn't HAVE Equestrian Magic!" Rainbow Dash responded. Rarity smirked.<br>"It does now, and we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world… ADORE us!"


	2. Theme

**[The Dazzlings]**  
>We used to fight with each other<br>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)  
>That was before we discovered<br>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)  
>That when your friendship is real<br>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)  
>Yeah you just say what you feel<p>

And the music, yeah the music,  
>Gets us to the top!<br>As we learn how the rainbow…  
>Rainbow Rocks!<p>

**[Guitar Solo]**

**[Aria Blaze]**  
>You can pick up the Bass!<p>

**[The Dazzlings]**  
>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)<p>

**[Lightning Dust]**  
>And you can play the guitar!<p>

**[The Dazzlings]**  
>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)<p>

**[Surprise]**  
>You can bang on the drums!<p>

**[The Dazzlings]**  
>(Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh)<p>

**[Trixie]**  
>Or you can sing like a star!<p>

**[The Dazzlings]**  
>And the music, yeah the music,<br>Gets us to the top!  
>As we learn how the rainbow…<br>Rainbow Rocks!

**[Small Guitar Solo]**

As we learn how the rainbow…  
>Rainbow Rocks!<p>

**[Guitar Solo]**

**[Finish]**


	3. Showcase Posters

Chatter and blabbering was heard throughout the room. In the corner, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs Seed were painting their poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, suddenly, Babs Seed's paint is snatched from her hand, she looks up to see Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer realises her mistake of just snatching the paint up, but she smiles. "Need any help?" She asks. Babs Seed backs off. "No thanks, we're good." Sunset Shimmer frowns. "Oh… Okay.."  
>"SUNSET SHIMMER! OVER HERE!"<br>Sunset Shimmer jumped at the sudden shout, and she turned to find her friends, the one who shouted to her was none other than Surprise. The students looked up to see the former villain, they started muttering and pointing as Sunset Shimmer walked towards her friends. She felt terrible and ashamed. She finally reached her friends and the muttering stopped.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here…" Sunset groaned, looking down. Sonata Dusk gently pushed Sunset's head up by her chin, forcing her to look up. Sonata gave a smile to the former villain. "You won't need to worry about anything, Sunset. Just… Block them out." Sunset managed a smile at Sonata's optimistic words. Sunset looked at the 5 other girls, they lifted up a poster that looked quite good.

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Suri Polomare smiled, looking at Sunset Shimmer for any signs of approval. Sunset gave a thumbs up, smiling. "It will catch everyones attention, I'm sure of it." Suddenly, Surprise butted in. "And it smells like strawberries!" She exclaimed. Sonata looked interested. "It does?" She went forward and sure enough, it smelled like strawberries. Surprise shoved the poster in her face, then she took it away. "I used strawberry yogurt instead of paste!"  
>And thanks to the magic of Surprise, the poster was not falling apart and it did not ruin when it was shoved in Sonata's face.<em> 'Wouldn't the yogurt rot?'<em> Sunset thought.  
>Sonata had some yogurt on her nose and she had paint on her cheeks.<br>"Erm, Sonata… You got a little something…" Aria Blaze chuckled, pointing to her nose. Before Sonata could respond, Sunset smiled. "I'll get it." She grabbed a napkin out of her pocket and wiped off the stuff.

Then, the doors burst open. Principal Chrysalis and Vice Principal Nightmare Moon walked in.  
>"Good afternoon, children- I mean, students…" Chrysalis chuckled at her mistake, she had a lot of children and she normally made a mistake of calling her students 'children.' Nightmare Moon giggled, they started walking across the room until they reached the middle.<br>"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High Musical Showcase!"  
>Students cheered, they whistled and clapped. The cheering came to a close, and Chrysalis started speaking again.<br>"This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters, I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the fall formal!" Chrysalis finished her speech.

Suddenly, the room went silent. All eyes were on Sunset Shimmer. They glared at her. Chrysalis realized what was going on and gave a look to Sunset as if to say 'I'm sorry.'  
>Sunset blushed and sunk to the floor, putting her head between her knees and silently sobbing.<p> 


	4. Better than Ever

Sonata grabs Sunset's hand and leads her to their practice room, the humane 5 follow, holding the poster. People still gave Sunset glares, but as soon as she was gone they began talking again.  
>Lightning Dust sticks up the poster on the practice rooms door. Everyone gave thumbs up. They walked inside the room and immediately Sunset started crying quietly. The Dazzlings all gave looks of concern. After a while, Sunset stops and grabs a tissue out of her pocket, she wiped her eyes and sighed. "I am NEVER gonna live that one down!"<br>"You were pretty bad at the fall formal…" Sonata said hesitantly, not wanting to hurt Sunset Shimmer's feelings more.

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." Sunset Shimmer said. Then suddenly, Surprise popped out of nowhere, startling Sunset and making her fall.  
>"AND you tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" Everyone gave a small glare at Surprise. But they all turned to Sunset Shimmer again.<br>"Oh darling, you have us. And we've forgiven your for your past… Uh… Booboos?" Suri told Sunset, trying to make sure she doesn't hurt the former villain's feelings more.  
>"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience has brought everyone closer than ever before!" Aria smiled. Sunset also smiled.<br>"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Surprise shouted.

** [The Dazzlings]**

There was a time we were apart  
>But that's behind us now<br>See how we've made a brand new start  
>And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh<br>And when you walk these halls  
>You feel it everywhere<br>Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!

We are all together  
>(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)<br>Now it's better than ever  
>(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)<br>You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)  
>And I'm so glad that we're better<br>Better than ever  
>Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<br>Oh yeah, we're better than ever  
>Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh<p>

** [Lightning Dust]**

There was a time we couldn't see  
>Past the differences<p>

** [Aria Blaze]**

That separated you and me  
>And it left us on our own<p>

** [Surprise]**

But now you walk these halls  
>And friends are everywhere<p>

** [The Dazzlings]**

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, oh, yeah!

We are all together  
>(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)<br>Now it's better than ever  
>(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)<br>Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)  
>Yes, I'm so glad that we're better<br>Better than ever

Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
>Oh yeah, we're better than ever<br>Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
>Oh yeah, we're better than ever<br>Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
>Oh yeah, we're better than ever!<p>

**[FINISH]**

Sunset Shimmer clapped, as the pony ears and the long ponytail that appeared on them in the middle of the song disappeared. Suri began laughing. "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears!"  
>"I just wonder why it happens. Princess Trixie took her crown back to Equestria, shouldn't that mean she took all of the magic back with her?" Aria Blaze asked, stroking her chin.<br>"Who cares _WHY_ it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Lightning Dust grinned, causing Suri to give a small glare at her.  
>"Oh! Your band?" Lightning Dust gave a 'Duh' look at Suri.<br>"Duh! It was _my_ idea to start the Dazzlings so we could be in the showcase! Plus, I'm the lead singer and guitarist." Everyone except for Sunset Shimmer gave a small glare at Lightning Dust.  
>Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Everyone jumped, but Lightning Dust just shouted "Come in!" In walked Blueblood.<p>

**[A/N: *Is shot*]**

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight…" He said nervously. Lightning Dust sighed. "Uh, we're getting there. Suri's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Aria's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase."  
>Blueblood starting blushing. "Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from.. Uh.. Out of town might come? It being a charity event and all…" Aria Blaze gave a small chuckle. "Sorry, Blueblood, I don't think Trixie's gonna be back at Canterlot High anytime soon."<br>Blueblood laughed nervously.  
>"Oh, yeah. Okay, I just, you know, thought I'd ask… Uh, k-keep working on it!" Blueblood started walking backwards to exit the door, then he bumped into the wall. He blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly as he walked through the door. It closed behind him.<p>

"Well, someone is quite the smitten kitten!" Suri giggles. Sunset looks upset, and Suri realizes her mistake. "Oh sorry.. I always forget that you and Blueblood used to be an… Item." Sunset Shimmer sighs. "It's okay, Blueblood is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh, the old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" Sunset groaned.  
>Everyone nodded slowly and murmured their response, Sunset sighed and looked to the ground.<br>"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around." Aria Blaze smiled, patting Sunset's back reassuringly. "Thanks Aria, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Sunset responded. Suddenly, the P.A system beeped, and everyone looked up.

"SUNSET SHIMMER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN FOYER." Nightmare Moon's voice boomed through the system. Sunset smiled. "Gotta run, I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Though it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the… Old me. See you at lunch!" Sunset Shimmer yelled as she ran out.

"We've still got a few more minutes before lunch starts, lets do Awesome as I Wanna Be!" Lightning Dust grinned. Sonata Dusk looked up. "Um, Lightning Dust? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" She asked, holding up her notebook. Lightning Dust gets her guitar ready. "We'll get to it!" She told Sonata, although Sonata didn't believe her. "Oh.. Okay.." She murmured.  
>The band starts practicing 'Awesome as I Wanna Be' much to their displeasure.<br>Well, this is where this chapter ends.

**A/N: I'd like to thank GuardianAngel1234567 for the suggestion of switching around Flash Sentry with Blueblood. In this story, Blueblood is good, so don't rip off my head!**


	5. New Students

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm torn between making Adagio become Trixie or Adagio become Vinyl Scratch. They're both great ideas! So tell me, which do you prefer?**

Sunset Shimmer walked up to the new students, smiling. "Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" She asked. With a smirk, Twilight stepped forward. "We are." The other girls stepped forward with evil grins on their faces. Sunset Shimmer raised an eyebrow, but she kept her smile. "Alright, so, what are your names?"  
>"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said, then she nudged the other girls.<br>"I'm Rarity."  
>"The name's Rainbow Dash." "I'm Applejack."<br>"My name's Pinkie Pie! How do ya do?" Rarity rolled her eyes at Pinkie.  
>"Fluttershy…"<br>Sunset Shimmer smiled. "Alright, let's start the tour."

"Canterlot High is a great school, you're really gonna love it." Sunset told the 6 girls as she showed them around the school. "Oh yes, we really sense there's something… _Magical_ about this place." Rarity says, smirking at the other students. Sunset Shimmer ignores this, but she was still a bit weirded out by these girls.  
>"That's the science lab, computer lab is in there…" Sunset Shimmer said, pointing to said places. Then she comes across her friends' poster. "Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Sunset Shimmer told the girls.<p>

Twilight gasped. "A musical showcase?" She glanced at the other girls, grinning. Sunset Shimmer nodded. "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Chrysalis would let you sign up if you're interested." Rainbow Dash was leaning against a locker, fiddling with her pendant. "We have been known to sing from time to time…" She said, sounding bored.  
>"HELLO? Are you kidding me? We sing like, ALL the time! It's how we get people to do what me want!" Pinkie Pie grinned, oblivious to what she just said.<br>Rarity glared at Pinkie. "What? What did I say?"  
>"What you MEANT to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students!" Twilight corrected, also glaring at Pinkie.<br>"OOOOH! Yeah, th-what she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Pinkie desperately tried to cover up her mistake.  
>"And what you wouldn't have said if you weren't the worst." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "You are!" Pinkie replied.<br>"You'll have to excuse them, they're idiots." Twilight told Sunset Shimmer. Both girls let out a "HEY!" and Twilight rolled her eyes. There was a silence for a moment.

Sunset Shimmer eyed their pendants. "Those are pretty, where did you-" She reached for Twilight's pendant and she was cut off by Rarity grabbing her hand and pulling it away. She quickly let go and let out a nervous laugh.  
>"Sorry, these pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Rarity told Sunset, the girls walked away.<br>Sunset Shimmer was confused, but she shrugged it off and went to lunch.


	6. Battle of the Bands

**A/N: Decode9 suggested through PM that Lyra, yes, that mint-green-obsessed-with-hands Lyra, to be Trixie. So, why not? Tell me if you want that changed. But anyway, time for a new chapter!**

The students began talking, blabbering on and on about random stuff. At the end of the room, the Dazzlings were eating their lunch. Sunset Shimmer walked in, ignoring the stares that she got, and sat down next to her friends.  
>"So how was the tour?" Aria Blaze asked. Sunset Shimmer looked down and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were… There was something off about them." She told the others.<br>"Like, off like this?" Surprise made a moustache with her bright yellow poofy hair, then she let her hair go. "Or… Off like this!" She put lettuce on her eyebrows and carrots on her teeth. "Or… Oh, oh! Like-" Surprise was cut off by Lightning Dust. "Maybe we should just let her tell us?" The two looked at Sunset, one of Pinkie's carrots fell out of her mouth.  
>Sunset sighed. "That's just it, I can't put my finger on it, they just acted sort of.. Strange around me. Maybe somebody already talked to them, told them about what I did… So much for making a good first impression…" She muttered the last part.<br>"Uh huh." Sonata said absent-mindedly, poking at her food. The girls glared at her. "O-oh.. That's probably not it.." The girls went back to eating.

"This is it girls, the moment we've all been waiting for!" Twilight exclaimed. "Lunch?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight groaned and facepalmed. "The chance to get our true equestrian magic back!" Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment. "Oh… Right." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you're maybe just as bad as Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy glared at Rainbow Dash, but she didn't say anything. "So what's the plan, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing around.  
>"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Rarity grinned. Applejack rolled her eyes. "So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Rarity." Applejack said as she crossed her arms.<br>"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding!" Twilight explained, glaring at Applejack.  
>"But we can get lunch after though, right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully. "IT'S TACO TUESDAY!" Pinkie Pie yelled in happiness. Rarity groaned. "Just follow me and Twilight's lead." Rainbow Dash stepped forward. "Or MY lead!"<br>Twilight looked angry. "OUR lead."  
>They all glared at eachother, before they sighed.<p>

They burst through the doors.

** [The Rainbooms]**

Aah, aah ah, aah ah.  
>Haah aah ah, aah ah.<br>Aaah…

** [Rarity]**

We heard you want to get together  
>We heard you want to rock the school<p>

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

We thought of something that is better  
>Something that changes all the rules<p>

**[Twilight Sparkle and Rarity]**

Why pretend we're all the same  
>When some of us shine brighter?<p>

** [Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy]**

Shine brighter

** [Twilight Sparkle]**

Here's a chance to find your flame  
>Are you a loser or a fighter?<p>

** [The Rainbooms]**

Me and you, you and me  
>Why don't we see who is better?<br>We don't have to be one and the same thing  
>Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?<br>Are you afraid of failing the audition?

**[Rarity]**

You're a star and you should know it  
>Yeah, you rise above the rest<br>It doesn't matter who you hurt  
>If you're just proving you're the best<p>

** [The Rainbooms]**

Ah, ahh-ahh

Battle! You wanna win it  
>Let's have a battle, battle of the bands<br>Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
>Let's have a battle, battle, battle<br>Battle of the bands

Battle!

Minuette/Colgate: I can beat you!  
>The Rainbooms: Battle!<br>Vinyl Scratch: Ha! You wish!  
>The Dazzlings: Battle!<br>Lyra: I so want this!  
>The Rainbooms: Battle!<br>Flash Sentry: Not if I get it first!

** [The Rainbooms and students]**

Me and you, you and me  
>Why don't we see who is better?<br>We don't have to be one and the same thing  
>Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?<br>I'm going up and winning the audition

Battle! We wanna win it  
>Let's have a battle, battle of the bands<br>Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it  
>Let's have a battle, battle, battle<br>Battle of the bands!

** [FINISH]**

Now, the green smoke was there. And only 7 people noticed it. Arguing. Oh there was SO much arguing.  
>"OOH!" Surprise spoke up. "They're THAT kind of off!"<p>

When all the green smoke disappeared, lunch was over. And Sunset swore she saw the pendants glow.


	7. Hypnotized

Sunset Shimmer grumbled, it was after lunch and those girls had just turned that relaxing music showcase into a battle of the bands. "Those six are DEFINITELY in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else can you explain what happened back there?" She asked. "Don't worry, Sunset! We'll let Principal Chrysalis know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time! Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic!" Aria Blaze grinned, before she realised what she just said. "No offence…" She said to Sunset.  
>"None taken.." Sunset Shimmer sighed.<p>

So they went and explained the situation to Chrysalis, but she just shrugged.  
>"Dark magic? I find that VERY hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." Chrysalis looked out the blinds of her office, then back at the girls. "Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news!" Nightmare Moon sneered, causing Sunset to step back.<br>"I-I can see why you might think that, but-" Sunset was cut off by Lightning Dust. "That's NOT what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria!" Sunset smiled at Lightning Dust. She gave her a look as if to say 'Thanks for having my back.'  
>"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Chrysalis asked. Lightning Dust nodded and smirked. "Yes!" Nightmare Moon looked at Lightning Dust and frowned.<br>"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Rainbooms will steal your spotlight." She said, looking Lightning Dust in the eye.  
>"The Rainbooms?" Aria Blaze repeated, raising an eyebrow. Chrysalis nodded. "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today, to sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Nightmare Moon and I."<br>"They did?" Aria Blaze raised her eyebrow further, curious.  
>"Yes." Chrysalis said. Suddenly, both of the girls' eyes flashed green. Bright green. You couldn't see it on Chrysalis, but you could see it on Nightmare Moon. And that's when the humane 6 realised that they were under a spell. "And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvellous idea." Chrysalis finished.<p>

The girls walked out the office and sat around the statue in front of CHS. "I can't believe they got to Principal Chrysalis and Vice Principal Nightmare Moon too!" Sonata Dusk exclaimed, frowning. "They've gotten to everybody…" Lightning Dust responded with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Not everybody!" Surprise pointed out, sitting on top of the statue. Aria Blaze nodded. "Surprise is right, we were there when the Rainbooms were singing and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow." The rest of the group nodded.  
>"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Lightning Dust said proudly, before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "Uh, no offence…" She followed up sheepishly. Sunset sighed. "None taken… Again."<br>Sonata Dusk started speaking up. "But that was when Trixie was here, there may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to… Whoop anybody's butt." She giggled at the last part.  
>Suri sighed. "If only we could get a message to Trixie, maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Rainbooms have cast on our friends." Lightning dust frowned and looked down. "Well that's not gonna happen. The portal's closed. And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." Suri looked away and sighed. "I know, but, it's a nice thought…" Suri looked up and smiled. "I understand."<br>Sunset Shimmer suddenly looked like she had an idea. She smirked and looked at the rest of the humane 6. "I may have an idea on how we can get in touch with Princess Trixie."

The girls had gone back inside the school, and were now in front of Sunset's locker. She opened it and pulled out a dusty book, she wiped the cover and showed everyone.  
>"When I was Queen Chrysalis's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I still wanted to have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works."<br>Suri looked at Sunset as if she had 5 heads. "That's a book, darling. What do you mean, 'maybe still works?'" Suri asked. "It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book in Queen Chrysalis's library. If I can get a message to her… Then SHE could get a message to Princess Trixie!" The humane 6 started beaming.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Lightning Dust grinned wider than the average human.<br>"It's been a long time since I've written _these_ words…" Sunset sighed.

_"Dear Queen Chrysalis…"_


End file.
